Adam-ella
by Stardust16
Summary: Adam suddenly finds himself stuck in Cinderella's story. How did he get there and what's going on? Sequel to The Nutty Cracker. Second book in The Adam Chronicles. Rated K.


**Finally, here's the sequel to The Nutty Cracker. This is also the second book in The Adam Chronicles (yep, it's now a Fanfiction series) and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Adam opened his eyes and squinted. He was in a room, which was made out of stone and painted a dull grey. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he groaned, holding his head. He must have hit his head on something; There was no other explanation.

Straw covered the floor and there was only a single window. There was no furniture, not even a rug. The only other things in the room was a pair of dusty black converse, a chambray shirt, a pair of worn out jeans and a black leather jacket (which was probably the nicest thing in there).

"Adam!" Someone suddenly yelled. Thought still a bit dizzy, Adam stood up from where he was and ran down the stairs, to where he saw Marcus, Douglas and Donald waiting impatiently for him.

"Adam!" Douglas screeched, "Where the heck were you?! I've been calling you for five minutes and we've had to do our own laundry! You better have a good reason for being so late!"

"Why would you trust me to do your laundry?" Adam asked, confused, "Don't you remember the last time I did that? I flooded the entire house!" The oldest teen looked around the house and was surprised to find it was completely different as well. Instead of the big, amazing mansion they usually lived in, their house was replaced with a small cottage. The walls were painted pale yellow and made out of stone, while the floor was old and dusty and made out of wood. There was a small dining room, a TV and couch in the living room, counter seats in the kitchen, along with a small stove and fridge as well. _'Huh?'_ Adam thought, _'Am I in the story of Snow Dwarfs?'_

"And you need to fix the TV! It's all static and I can't watch the Fall Fashion Show!" Marcus screamed. Suddenly, everybody directed their attention to the sixteen year-old, surprised. "What?!" Marcus defended himself, "The models they have are pretty cute!"

"Yeah, like they'd ever date you" Donald joked, "Me, on the other hand? Well, I'm incredible, awesome and very, very handsome. Not to mention smart—"

"And egotistical" Adam added.

"What did you call me?!" Donald shouted, "What did you say?!"

"I called you egotistical. I learned the word from Chase. Would you like me to call you conceited, vain or self-absorbed too?"

"Adam, you don't call your father egotistical!" Douglas yelled, "You don't say anything unless spoken to, understood?!"

Adam, of course, kept quiet.

"What's the matter with you?!" Douglas demanded, though he didn't sound too nice about it, "Answer me, you idiot!"

"You told me not to talk, so I didn't" Adam answered, still very confused, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Can we please take him to the adoption centre?!" Marcus complained, "I cannot believe I'm actually related to him!"

"Sadly, by law, you cannot give up a child unless they have no living adult relatives. Since this idiot is 18, he is actually a legal adult" Donald explained, "We really need to get the Queen to pass new laws…Maybe we'll see her tonight at the Grand Ball Gala?"

"Grand Ball Gala?" Adam asked, "What's that? Do we celebrate apples? Or do we all play with balls?"

"No, you dimwit" Marcus scoffed, "It's a high-class society event where the best people in the land go to party and revel. It's no place for people like you. The princess will be there, of course, and since she's looking for someone to marry, I will win her heart and make her fall in love with me"

"You haven't even met the princess" Douglas said, "How do you know she'll fall for you?! That'd a pretty stupid plan"

"Please, she'll be head over heels for me" Marcus replied as he gestured to himself, "I mean, look at me! Who _wouldn't_ fall for me?!"

"See, that just proves I'm more handsome than you!" Donald exclaimed to Douglas, "He gets his looks from me!"

"Oh gosh…" Adam muttered quietly. What was going on?! How was Marcus alive?! Who was the princess?! He had so many questions right now…

Seeing his family was occupied with arguing over how pretty they each were, Adam turned on his heels and went back upstairs to his room. There, he sat on the straw, pondering about what Marcus, Davenport and Douglas had said.

"I wish _I_ could go to the Grand Ball Gala…" The teen mumbled quietly. Then, not even a minute later, he fell backwards in surprise as a puff of purple and blue smoke appeared in his room. Once the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see…Leo?!

Leo was in a blue long sleeve knee-length dress with matching blue pumps. He also had long flowing curly black hair and wore neon pink lipstick and neon eye shadow. 'Man…' Adam thought, 'Even I could've done a better job with that make up! Yikes…'

"Leo?!" Adam asked, confused, "What the heck are you doing here?! And why are you dressed like that?! Were you at a circus?! Did a clown do your make up?" Adam laughed at his own insult, blinked and then stared back at Leo. "Seriously though, other than that ugly make up, you'd make a very pretty princess"

"Yeah, well, you don't look too good yourself" Leo shot back as he glanced around the room "What is with this place?! Do you sleep in a barn?!"

Adam sighed. "I wish" he said in response, "Then I'd get to cuddle with the cute pigs, sheep and parrots. I heard that they're really good conversationalists"

"How—"

"I learned it from Chase" Adam explained, "It's so cold and dusty here. Marcus is my brother too and Mr. Davenport and Dougie are my dads! Cant you do something about this?!"

"Actually, Big D is your biological dad while Dougie is just your uncle that lives with you. Having Marcus as a brother can't be that bad; I bet he watches more interesting shows than my cousin, Sir Albert the Third" Leo stated, "Now, you said you wanted to go to the Grand Ball Gala, yes?"

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, "I wanna go and celebrate the apples!"

Leo sighed, annoyed. This was gonna be a lot of work… "Alright, Adam, you can go and celebrate the apples" the young fairy said as he magicked up a shoji screen and a mirror. He had then magicked up a leather jacket, a white chambray shirt and fancy black leather shoes. "Throw this on" Leo ordered as he tossed his client the clothes, "Go change."

"Aye aye captain" Adam exclaimed. He came out of the shoji screen a minute later, looking more elegantly dressed with his leather jacket and fancy shoes. "For someone who's terrible at make up, you sure do have a good sense of style…"

"Cherish it. This will be the only time you get anything nice and I'm not a genie to grant your three wishes" Leo snapped.

"You should be" Adam complimented, "You'd be good at it"

"Shut up."

"Okay!" Adam had then turned and glanced at himself in the mirror, "Man, I look pretty good…" Realization had then struck the teen and Adam panicked, "What if they recognize me?! What will I do then?!"

Leo snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared a black masquerade mask. "I read the invitation" he told Adam, "It's a masquerade party and with this your family won't recognize you at all, so it should work perfectly. I'll be here too, of course, but I'll be undercover as a guest"

"Oh, okay!" Adam exclaimed. He smiled at himself in the mirror and his eyes lit up with happiness. "Am I ready to go celebrate the apples?"

Leo rolled his eyes, still annoyed with Adam's stupidity. "Yes" he replied, "You are free to go and celebrate the apples. You have to be back here by midnight tonight though, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because that's when my magic expires. I'm a student at the Magic Academy and in order to graduate, I have to help you win over the princess and make your stupid dreams come true. Personally, I rather be pranking my classmates, but apparently I don't get a say in this." Leo stated, "Now, go to that stupid ball. There's a limo outside waiting for you and I recommend you don't be late" Then in a puff of purple and blue smoke, everything around the two disintegrated and went black.

* * *

Adam stood at the kingdom doors, glancing up at the tall palace as people brushed past him. The castle was a lovely shade of baby blue mixed with lavender and rose bushes decorated the palace neatly. Overall, it looked amazing.

Adam walked inside the ball room, noticing the glamorous decorations as he did so. There were three big pictures above the thrones, one of Perry, one of Krane and one of Bree. Wait… _what?!_

"What the heck is Krane doing here?!" Adam muttered aloud. People passing by stared at him, but either Adam didn't notice or he didn't care. He was too focused on the giant pictures of Krane and Perry hanging on the back wall.

"Psst! Adam!" The teen turned his head and was rather surprised to find that a guest dressed in a black dress with a red shirt cardigan and a red and black mask was talking to him. "Adam!" They whispered again, "It's me! Leo!"

"Leo?" Adam asked as he inched closer to his friend, "What are you doing here? And why are Krane and Perry…married?!" Adam glanced back at the pictures and scowled with disgust. "Am I dead?"

"I wish" Leo replied, "No. Don't ask me why Perry and Krane are married; Those two lunatics deserve to be together"

"Then why is Bree their daughter?! They look nothing alike!"

"You and Dougie are related yet you look nothing alike" Leo pointed out. He had then removed his mask and pointed to a girl who was wearing a long flowing light pink dress with a gold and white mask. To Adam, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire party. "Now go talk to her."

"Huh? Why?"

"She's a princess. Talk to her and she'll love your charm and wit"

"Well, maybe my charm, but definitely not my wit"

"Shut up and go talk to her already! We don't have all night!"

"Fine, maybe I—"

"Hello. May I ask whom you are speaking to, Great Sir?" Adam turned around, only to come face to face with the girl who wore a pink dress and a gold and white masquerade mask. "You're not talking to an imaginary friend, are you?"

"Oh, no, no" Adam replied. He thought it was better to speak formal rather than casual for the occasion. "My name is..." Adam paused, suddenly realizing he could name himself whatever he wanted. Nobody knew him, so he could say and do anything he wanted. "My name is Prince Sir Teddy T. Bear the Fifth" He spoke. He had then grabbed the girl's hand and kissed her wrist. "Who might you be? May I see the beautiful girl behind the mask?"

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Briannabelle Darling, the royal daughter of Periwinkle and Victor Kranberry Krane" the beautiful girl spoke. She had then glanced at the dance floor and noticed they were playing a slow song. "Would you like to dance? Or explore the castle, perhaps? There are many great rooms that even I have yet to discover"

"Sure—wait" Adam said, realizing something, "Your father's middle name is Kranberry? As in the fruit?"

"No, no, no, do not be silly. That is his actual surname, but he prefers to call himself Krane. He says it makes him sound more tough"

"So your last name is Kranberry too?"

"No, no. My mother prefers me to use her last name, so my father's name doesn't make me sound silly or foolish. I don't understand why, since I like cranberries, but I assume it's for a important reason that I am yet to be notified of. Would you like to explore the castle now, or maybe dance?"

"Nah, Im good—"Adam had then felt pain in his leg and realized somebody must've kicked him. Looking around, he noticed Leo's head poking out from one of the potted plants. "What are you doing?!" He whispered, "This is your chance! Go with her!"

"But I don't want to go out with her! She's my sister!"

"No she's not! Her last name is Darling! Stop acting all crazy and go out there!"

"Fine, I will!" Adam had then turned around to face Briannabelle again. "I would be delighted to hang with you" He answered, "Where shall we go? The food table? I heard they have some great pigs in a blanket"

"No, no, no, Prince Sir Teddy. Instead, we shall go out to the terrace and look up at thee stars. There are many of them on a gorgeous night like this" Briannabelle had then grabbed Prince Sir Teddy's hand and pulled him out to the balcony, where they could see all of the city lights. There, they stared into each others' eyes and leaned forward, when…

 _Ding Dong!_

Adam glance at the clock and noticed it was midnight. He gazed into Briannabelle's eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping off the balcony and yelling, "I shall see you again, my sweet love!" Suddenly, there was the rustle of leaves and a loud crash followed by a, "I'm okay!" and Adam took off running to the limousine he came from.

Briannabelle was left standing there with a confused expression on her face. The limousine took off, but not before she realized her mysterious lover left something behind. She ran down the stairs as quick as she could, but by the time she had done so, it was too late.

* * *

Halfway through the ride home, everything started disintegrating for Adam—well, not everything; It was just the stuff Leo magicked up. The limousine started transforming into a blackberry, the coachmen had turned back into a rabbit and the horses turned back into rats. Everything had disintegrated at once, making Adam fall on to the cold gravel road.

"I told you that you should've left by twelve" Leo snapped, "Now all my precious work is destroyed and I'll never graduate!" He rolls his eyes, "Stupid laws and wishes."

"Shut up, Princess. At least you're not covered in dirt" Adam had then shook his head like a dog and glanced back at Leo. "Any chance you can magic me up a motorcycle?"

"Sorry—oh, wait, no I'm not—but as I've told you before, my magic expires at midnight. I told you that. You should've listened to me"

"Are you sure you're not a genie? Genies are supposed to be wise, right?"

"How would I be a genie?! I'm a boy! Genies are usually girls"

"That's rude. Haven't you ever seen Aladdin?"

"Yeah, I have—I've lived it. I've also lived The Nutcracker—and please don't bring those memories back. They were unpleasant, just like this one"

"You're saying I'm not…peasant?"

"Pleasant. It means nice. And since your covered in dirt and look like you've been attacked by a raccoon, I'm gonna have to say no"

"What about my motorcycle?"

"Hitchhike. Or walk—nobody's going to be around at this time of night. They're all at the ball, remember? Besides, if you walk fast, it'll only take you an hour or two to get there!"

Adam groaned. " _No…_ "

* * *

The next morning, Adam found himself woken up by his family—again. _'Can't a guy ever get some sleep around here?!'_ Nonetheless, he went downstairs to do his job and see what his family was screaming about. Halfway down the stairs, he heard Marcus yelling.

"The princess is coming, the princess is coming! Oh, she's going to fall for me—I know she will! She danced with me last night! Oh, I can't wait to see her! What's her name again? Bella? Beth? Becca? I can't remember her name! What do I do?!"

"Can't you be quiet?!" Adam growled, "What does it matter anyway? She's probably just coming for tea and scones"

"Adam!" Donald growled, "How dare you speak to Marcus like that?! Go—go right now and get our hair products! Decorate the house too and don't you dare let me see one speck of dirt on this place! I want to be able to see my face in it when you're done cleaning!"

"Fine," Adam said as he turned around and went back up the stairs "But I don't know why you'd want to see that" Adam heard gasps as he had left and laughed quietly.

"Dorks" he muttered as he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Adam had grabbed every single hair product he could find and turned the doorknob to leave—only to find it locked. "Hey!" He yelled, "Let me out, you idiots! You need your hair products, don't you?!"

"Shut up!" Douglas yelled up, "The whacko family is here! Keep quiet and don't you dare say a word until they leave!"

Adam ran over to the window, and sure enough, the royal family was there—with Briannabelle in a pretty soft red dress with black heels and her hair over her shoulders. He leaned out the window to hear what they were saying and managed to catch some bits of the conversation.

"—looking for a mysterious gentlemen who had left his jacket behind last night. Perhaps you know him?"

"Well, Princess Darling, we do have a son. Maybe you could come in for a few minutes to talk to him, yes?"

"Of course, thank you, that'd be lovely, Mr—"

"Donald. Mr Donald"

"Oh, I had a duck named Donald!"

Even though he was high up, Adam could hear the annoyance in his father's voice. "That's very nice dear—"

Suddenly, the window slammed closed, making Adam unable to listen in any longer. Searching around the room for some sort of musical instrument, he came across a small stool and some sticks. 'This is good enough' he thought. The teen had then started banging away in the stool and started screaming loudly. He also managed to find a tennis ball and started using it as a way to break the glass. Fortunately, it worked and he managed to escape.

* * *

Adam had jumped out the window and landed on the tough gravel. He shook his head again to get all the dirt out and then wiped off his jeans, as an attempt to make himself look neater. Then, coincidentally, the door opened and Briannabelle had stepped out and gasped at the sight of seeing him.

"Why, I haven't seen you before!" The brunette princess exclaimed, "Say, I'm looking for a mysterious stranger and you look kind of familiar. Would you mind trying in this jacket I found?" Briannabelle had then handed him the leather jacket. Adam did as he was told, and it was a perfect fit

"Oh, you're my prince! You must be, you must be! Now I remember you—you're who I danced with at the ball!"

Adam smiled and cheered happily. "Yes, that was me! That was me! Teddy T. Bear the Fifth! I was with you and you brought me out to your terrace and—"

"No, no, no!" Marcus yelled, interrupting their moment. The spoiled brother had grabbed a wooden bucket and threw it at the teen. Briannabelle gasped and that was the last thing Adam could remember before he blacked out.

* * *

"Adam? Adam?"

"Adam, are you okay?"

"Huh?" The bionic opened his eyes to find himself back in the Davenport mansion, with his siblings staring down at him. He groaned and held his head as he sat up. "Oh my gosh, what happened? My head is killing me!"

Chase helped the older bionic up and sighed. "You and Leo were playing on that stupid zipline you guys built a few weeks back. I think you guys were using paintball guns on each other and you slammed into the wall"

"Ohh," the bionic nodded in understanding, "Hey, I had the craziest dream. Leo was a fairy, Bree was a princess—"

"Ooh, nice!"

"—who fell in love with me"

" _Gross!_ "

"Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, Dougie and Davenport were my evil stepdad's and Marcus was my spoiled evil brother. It was terrifying"

"What about me?" Chase asked, curiously.

"Oh, you weren't in it. But get this! Bree was Perry and Krane's daughter!"

"Eww! Double gross!" The bionic girl shrieked, "I would hate to be related to either one of them, never mind both!"

"Well, Adam, I think you'd better get some rest. I'll tell Mr Davenport that you'll be sitting out from training today"

"Cool, thanks Chasey."

"Yeah, no problem" The youngest bionic had then turned on his heels and disappeared down the halls.

"So, Adam," Bree said as she followed her older brother to the couch, "For my English class, we're studying Shakespeare and I'm supposed to write a classic story with Shakespeare dialogue. I chose to do Cinderella, but I kind of forgot how the story goes and I need a partner to rehearse it with, so I was wondering if you could help me re-enact the story to—"

Adams eyes widened at the mention of the story and he immediately started screaming. "No! No! No!" He yelled, "I can't live through it again, I can't!" The oldest bionic had jumped up from the couch and ran out the door, screaming his head off and leaving Bree there alone.

The bionic girl sat alone, confused and worried for her brother. "What did I say?"

* * *

 ***takes bow* Thank you, thank you! I had such a fun time writing this and hope to make a third one soon. I'm not sure which story was better—this or The Nutty Cracker, so I'll let you guys decide on that. I also included some references from the Nutty Cracker (Bree's name, Prince Sir Albert the Third. And in case your wondering, the T in Teddy T. Bear stood for "The". I thought it was a good fit for Adam's fake name).**

 **Also Bree saying "I had a duck named Donald", was a reference to Donald Duck, in case you didn't catch that reference. I tried to pick the best roles for the characters, so I hope I did a good job.**

 **Any ideas for the third story? And please, reviews are appreciated.**

 **~Stardust :)**


End file.
